Arrogance and Denial
by CompletelyDone
Summary: I swear that some days I would love to Avada him and feed his corpse to Aragog's kin. That would give me a kind of sick pleasure that I you could never experience. In simpler terms, Al, I hate him.
1. Chapter 1 Scorpius

**Hey all! New story that popped into my head the other night! Not quite sure what I think about it yet... it could end up being a three or four part. Be sure to let me know your feelings and suggestions! :) Love you all!**

* * *

><p><span>Arrogance and Denial<span>

First off, let me make one thing abundantly clear. Al is wrong. About everything. For example, he once told me in second year that hippogriffs must hate blondes. He was wrong. Buckbeak only hates obnoxious children like my father and himself. It wasn't me stuck in the hospital wing for two days now was it? He is also convinced that the Holyhead Harpies are bound for glory in the cup this year. Again, terribly mistaken. Bulgaria is a shoo-in with Krum coaching. To sum it all up, Albus Severus Potter is as wrong as Professor Trelawney's predictions. Death by herd of wild buffalo? Please.

And if Al can be so wrong about so many things, who is he to judge me, the perfect Slytherin that I am? Sure, he's known me for six years now, and been my best mate for four, but that does not mean that he understands anything! This is why I can say without a doubt that I am not jealous. Jealousy suggests that I am bitter and that I actually give a damn. I don't. It also suggests that I have some personal connection with the present situation. My only concern is that innocent little first years are being exposed to such sickly behavior. And yes, Al, I do care about first years and the horrors that they see, poor weak-minded things!

I am not jealous that Tyler McKinney is dating Weasley. Not one bit. If he wants to put himself through her incessant babbling, FINE! And if she wants to ogle at him (and his oddly-placed facial features) in front of the entire student body, SO BE IT! Who am I to tell them differently? Like I said before, I am just concerned that the world's future generations will be corrupted by the scars left by their playing tonsil-tennis around every corner. It's unhealthy, really.

Don't get me wrong, Weasley is one of the more invigorating parts of my day. Arguing with her that is. Outside of our little verbal duel-club, I don't want anything to do with her. So naturally, seeing her and her little twit of a boyfriend everywhere I go is unnerving… But I digress. Logically, what with her new boyfriend and all, it makes sense that we would see less of each other now. Actually, when I think about it, it has been a couple of days since I've last irked her. Merlin, I think that I might very soon forget how much I enjoy duking it out with Weasley. The way her ginger mess of hair flies around everywhere and her face turns red while her eyes turn into some dark blue… No, I don't think I'd forget the eyes. They're rather memorable.

Let's forget that I gave freckle-face a backhanded compliment, shall we? So I enjoy her humbling company. So what? I am still not jealous. And whatever you say, Al, I am most certainly not in denial.

You can think what you'd like, but I have no emotions for your cousin. In fact, I am quite indifferent towards her. And as a very wise person once told me (well maybe not wise, it was your sister Lily) "indifference is the opposite of love." So there you have it. I do not love, nor am I in love with Rose Weasley. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not in denial. I will _deny _having any feelings towards her, but I am not in denial. There is a difference, ask anybody. Denial is me pretending that Madge Paulsen doesn't follow me around everywhere I go. Because she does. Do you understand? You saying that I am in denial insinuates that there are feelings that I am not addressing.

On a similar note, I am Scorpius Malfoy. I am rumored to not have feelings. People think that I am a player. I don't fall in love. Therefore, I am not in love with Rose. I don't even like her. Do you see how neatly it all fits together? Now excuse me while I go give McKinney detention for disturbing the peace.

* * *

><p><strong>To continue or not to continue...? Let me know what you think by placing a review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Rose

**Hi everyone! I haven't updated in awhile. But good news is, my schedule will be freeing up shortly so I may have more time for writing! Wahoo! :)**

**So here is part two of this story. The third chapter is in the works right now, and it looks like this is going to be a four-shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Arrogance and Denial<span>

You're at it again, aren't you? Making up ludicrous stories all for attention. Don't give me that look; you know exactly what I'm referring to. You see, I haven't quite forgotten the time that you told Darla Westreich that you can talk to snakes, just like your father. How was poor little Second-Year Darla supposed to know any better? Or when you told everyone you knew that it was you who spiked the pumpkin juice with Drowsiness Potion on the day of finals in Fourth Year. We all know that it was James. (I still haven't forgiven you for that by the way. I was ready to kick some Charms arse! But I digress.) You are off your rocker Albus Severus, if you think that there is any foolery going on with my dating Tyler McKinney. Much less if you think that your snake of a friend has anything to do with it. Malfoy, that is.

Tyler is a decent fellow so I really don't know what you could possibly have against him. No, I don't fancy him to the point of love, but I _like_ him well enough. Does that make me a bad person? I think not. I am seeing Tyler because I chose to. He is a nice, handsome Quiddich player that respects me and is a decent snog. No other reason. Especially not one having to do with Malfoy.

Speaking of which, this idea that you've formulated about me trying to make Malfoy jealous is insane. If I was trying to make him jealous, that would mean that I have some sort of feelings for him. Let me get two things straight. First, Malfoys don't get jealous; they're too dignified for it. Second, and most important, _I do not have feelings for that chauvinistic pig_. He disgusts me like no other. The way he is a shameless flirt and how he carries himself like he's above the rest of the world sickens me. In case you have missed the last six years, you should know that I hate him.

Or have you forgotten how he once charmed my hair blue and told me that it looked better on me? It didn't come out for _weeks_. What about earlier today when he made my potion explode? I got detention, Al! First time since third year. If I recall correctly, that detention was also his fault. Pompous prat. I don't think that I can think of one thing that I like about him. Actually, he has rather nice eyes, but once again, I digress. If Azkaban wasn't so frightening, I swear that some days I would love to Avada him and feed his corpse to Aragog's kin. That would give me the kind of sick pleasure that I don't think you could ever experience.

Are you beginning to understand? I'm not making him jealous because I hate him and we fight all of the time. You don't hate and fight with someone who you're trying to make jealous. Now that I think about it, I haven't had a good row with him in awhile… A couple of days, really. Maybe that'd explain why I've been so frustrated lately. Gee, I never really realized how much of a staple Malfoy is in my life. Huh.

Stop smiling Al, you look ridiculous. Is that weird though? That I enjoy arguing with my greatest adversary? That should be normal, I suppose. Him being my punching bag and all. Sadly enough, he is the only person I know that can match me in wit. And he's not bad at DADA either, come to think of it. Really, he's my only rival in school. Merlin. Al, you really need to stop me when I start talking about Malfoy like he's a real human.

_Godric's steely sword._ What _is_ he doing to Arianna Gombers? And who the hell does he think he is that he can give my boyfriend detention for snogging me, but then go and shag girls left and right? In the middle of the Great Hall, no less! Yes, Al. I am aware that he's not actually shagging them. But he may as well be. That smarmy bastard. He's going to get his. If he thinks that I'm just going to sit here and tolerate this, he is as wrong as Hagrid's rock cakes. Excuse me Al; I am feeling the need to give out some detention.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Reviewfavorite/subscribe! Love to all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've updated, but here is the next chapter! I believe that I will be writing one more chapter to finish this off- and you will see why at the end of this chapter. Hope everyone is having a stupendous summer so far! :)**

* * *

><p>Feeling utterly content and amused with life in general, I exit the Great Hall from lunch with an extra bounce in my step. Not only had I gotten an O on my Charms essay earlier today about the risks of doing healing spells incorrectly, but Ro-Weasley had gotten an A. I felt like shouting at the top of my lungs. She, of course, had not been too accepting and had argued with Flitwick for half of the period. But afterwards, my incredible achievements were rewarded with a healthy dispute.<p>

I have no clue as to why, but ever since I had given her precious McKinney some well-deserved detention, she seems to have more time to spend in disagreement with me. Not that I'm complaining. The more we quarrel, the more… fascinating I find her. I would be blind not to notice how her hair stands even further on end or how her freckles become more pronounced when her face is red from yelling. It is fascinating. Even more fascinating than a fierce game of Quiddich (forgive me Cannons).You would only understand if you had been Merlin-blessed with someone who you unequivocally hate and who will only completely lose their dignity around you. It is food for the Slytherin soul, let me tell you.

Not two minutes after my triumphant exit, I hear, _"Malfoy!"_ and I smile a little bit to myself. If you only knew what I know, you'd be smiling too.

"Malfoy!" she repeats. I stop and look out the window while tapping my foot, looking like I would rather be anyplace else. In reality, I wouldn't trade these next few minutes for anything. Maybe one of those muggle cars or an antique Firebolt brrom, but I digress.

A familiar mass of red hair enters my line of vision, along with those cherry-red cheeks I'd mentioned earlier. With the additional dusting of freckles that you'd have to be close enough to see, like I am right now. "Yes, my dearest Rose?"

"Explain yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, explain yourself, Malfoy!" I can almost feel the anger radiating off of her. Just to make her a little angrier, I keep walking and don't look her in the eye. It is much harder than it looks, believe me. Those eyes are like vortexes. They suck everything right in. "Tell me, did your mother drop you as a child? Or what in Merlin's name made you delusional enough to think that you could give Tyler even _more_ detention, _and_ turn Hugo's hair purple? Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

When I do turn to look at her, I am slightly taken aback by what I see. Her eyes are red. I hadn't noticed that much in Charms. The scary part is that I almost feel concerned. To mask this newfound feeling, I put on my everyday sneer and reply, "Didn't I tell you? Or have you forgotten that your family looks better without all of the red," I gesture to the mop on her head abstractly. "I thought that you might've remembered from third year, Weasley." Her jaw clenches when I mention this. So she does remember. But then again, who would forget something like that? I had charmed her hair blue. A person wouldn't just forget that they had to walk around with blue hair for a week and a half. Judging by the curious glare she's giving me, it's a sore spot with her.

"I hope that your excuse for Tyler is more soundly based." she scoffs at me.

With a grunt I say, "McKinney? Like I even _need_ a reason to give him detention." This does not sit well with her. I can see her fists curl up and eyes narrow slightly. For being as short as she is, she can still be rather intimidating. "Deep breath, Weasley. What I meant was, I am your fellow prefect. And as such, I am offended that you don't trust my judgment when it comes to my job."

"Please," she snorts, "I never trust your judgment." She looks at me for a moment, and then, tentatively, she says, "You're jealous."

Jealous? What in Salazaar's sweet name is she talking about?

I am positive that I look absolutely ridiculous while standing there like a fish out of water, or something equally absurd. The odd look she gives me connects my brain back to my mouth and I say, "What?" Great, not only do I look ridiculous, my Shakespearean dialect has also flown the coop.

She looks less certain of herself, now that she's actually had time to think about what she had just suggested. "You heard me," I can barely hear her whisper, "You are jealous of Tyler and me."

"What is there to be jealous of? I am Scorpius Malfoy. I don't do jealousy," I can feel the hostility brewing between us. So this is what Al meant by sexual tension… Interesting. "I don't have any feelings for you! Much less feelings that come along with jealousy! And the only way you could possibly even think that would be because you are _trying_ to make me jealous! That's it isn't it?"

"I don't care about you at all, Malfoy!" she spits at me.

"Then why are you trying to make me jealous?" I say, fully aware that this argument is going to rear its ugliest head soon.

"Did you not just hear me? I am _not_ trying to make you jealous! I don't like you one bit! And I _don't _have _any_ feelings for you!"

I stepped closer to her so that I was looking directly downward at her. "Prove it," I say defiantly.

You can only imagine my surprise when she yanks me downwards by my green and silver tie and pulls my face to hers. Suddenly she is kissing me, and _bloody hell_, why hadn't we done this sooner? The only thing that I am aware of are Rose's lips, her body against mine, and every inch of me being on fire. When she pulls away, I have her against the wall with both hands on either side of her beautiful curls. She looks absolutely stunning when she stares up at me. "Nothing." Nothing? "I felt nothing," she clarifies, only making me feel even more foolish.

Without another word, she ducks under my left arm and is gone before I have the chance to comprehend what had just passed. She had left me staring at the wall. The words 'confusion' and 'perplexity' can't even describe whatever the hell I am feeling. For good measure, I punch the bricks in front of me. Whatever people say about pain clearing your mind is false. They are thick and clearly have never punched a solid wall before. Bloody Merlin, that hurts. But then again, that's exactly how I feel at the moment.

Rose had kissed me. I had kissed her back. So what? And why did it feel so bloody _right_?

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Love it? Hate it? Review to let me know, I love hearing what you guys think! Love to all! 3<strong>

**-CompletelyDone**


End file.
